


one and only you

by c_itypop



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kim Yugyeom, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, JAEBUMS PINK HAIR THAT HE HAD FOR LIKE 2 SECONDS, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, ok yea also they all have different names but its pretty obvious whos who so, panicked gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_itypop/pseuds/c_itypop
Summary: when yeeun boarded the bus to get back to her apartment after a long day of classes, she definitely didn't expect that she would meet a beautiful pink haired stranger that would change her life forever.





	one and only you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/gifts).



> basically this is just an inaccurate girl7!college au hchvjbn

yeeun's day started as normal as ever. actually, scratch that. no, it didn't. in fact, it started worse than usual. she stayed up late finishing something the day before, which caused her to sleep through her alarm, she forgot to brush her teeth and hair due to how much of a rush she was in, forgot to (read : decided to not) eat breakfast _and_ she put her shirt on backwards. as if that wasn't horrible enough already, she missed the only bus that would have gotten her there on time, so she had to walk. about three blocks away from campus, it started pouring so she was soaked by the time she arrived. so yeah, her day started horribly.

it only got worse as the day went on. as she stepped into her class, 30 minutes late, soaked, with messy hair, morning breath, hungry, a shirt put on backwards and so much irritation in her that it could be compared to that of a thousand angry wasps, she slipped. in front of everyone. and then she yelled. never had anyone in that room heard such a loud, angry noise come from the tall, usually quiet girl.

 

she stood, wiped herself off, and then proceeded to sit in her seat. no one bothered her for the rest of the period.

 

she'd never been so relieved to leave after her last class. the speed that yeeun ran at to get to the bus stop was probably incredibly unsafe, especially considering the puddles and wetness everywhere, but she couldn't have cared less. she just really wanted to get home.

it was still raining, but it wasn’t anywhere near how bad it was in the morning. yeeun wondered if it could even be considered raining at this point. she sat at the bus stop and sighed gently, relaxing her shoulders and letting her head fall down, her yellow mess of hair falling into her face. she couldn’t wait to get home. she heard someone sit down next to her, but she didn’t look. she didn’t plan on moving until the bus arrived. the woman beside her began humming a sweet tune, one that yeeun recognized as day6’s ‘when you love someone’.

 

about 7 minutes later, the bus rolled up to the stop. she allowed a small smile to spread across her lips before she forced herself up and off of the wet bench with a yell. she heard a soft snicker from behind her and resisted the urge to turn around to softly glare at the woman whom she had now noticed, had vibrant bubblegum pink hair.

 

yeeun waited until everyone got off of the bus, and then she hopped on, paid the driver, made her way to the back of the surprisingly crowded bus and took a seat. she silently watched as the pretty pink haired woman (yeeun had nicknamed her pinky, as she didn’t know her name yet) paid and made her way back, sitting next to yeeun.

 

yeeun scooted over into the seat nearest to the window and let her head fall to the side, hitting the glass with a soft ‘thump’. pinky smiled softly at yeeun before she put her earbuds in and directed her gaze to her phone, which displayed a music player.

 

eventually, it was time for pinky to get off. yeeun realized, in panic as she watched pinky stand up and start walking towards the front of the bus that she hadn’t spoken to the girl at all during the ride, and that now she was leaving, never to be seen again. yeeun stood, and stepped into the aisle.

 

"wait!" yeeun called out to her.

pinky turned, and looked yeeun in the eyes. her eyes were sharp, with two little moles underneath her eyebrow, which she raised in confusion.

"i-i like your face. wait, wait, no, fuck. i meant hair. i like your hair," she stuttered. "i- uh.. i'm yeeun?" she finished, face red with embarrassment. the stranger smiled softly before speaking.

"i'm jaehwa. i hope to see you again sometime, yeeun-ssi." jaehwa stated with a wink and a little wave before stepping off of the bus. yeeun swore that her heart stopped. everyone on the bus was looking at her either in curiousity or irritation as she sat back down in her seat. she chuckled nervously and waved.

"jaehwa..." yeeun repeated almost silently, testing the name on her lips. if yeeun was being completely honest, it was the most beautiful name she had ever heard.

as soon as yeeun got off the bus herself, she called her best friend, bambam, and began walking towards her apartment complex while she explained what had happened on the bus.

"so, what you're telling me is that you met some pretty pink haired girl, and now you're completely infatuated? isn't it a little too soon for that? you literally met her today, yeeun. you hardly know her." bambam said sternly. yeeun sighed as she opened the door to her shared apartment and set her book bag on the small coffee table before she took a seat on her couch, next to her roommate, jungsook, who was playing some game on their television. yeeun greeted her and jungsook only nodded in acknowledgement without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"i mean, yeah, i guess, but like... she was really pretty, okay? she also had a great taste in music! and a pretty voice!" yeeun defended, a soft red blush slowly rising into her round cheeks. “i called you expecting advice!”

"okay, yeah, sure but why did you come to me about this? you’ve seen how me and jae act around yeze.. i don’t know what you were expecting. jiyoung would’ve been a better option. anyways, what did you say her name was again? jaehwan or something?" bambam questioned, and yeeun scoffed.

" _jaehwa_ , actually." yeeun corrected. she heard a small gasp on the other end of the call and raised an eyebrow, despite knowing that bambam couldn't see her.

"jaehwa, huh? interesting. anyways, i gotta go. youngjae wants cuddles." bambam said, and yeeun could practically _see_  the stupid grin bambam had on her face as she spoke.

"what? no no no. what do you mean by 'interesting'? don't leave me hanging like this, bammie." yeeun pleaded. bambam laughed loudly. yeeun winced and pulled the phone away from her ear until she heard the girl's laugh die down.

"nothing, nothing, i swear. but really, i have to go. good luck with your crush, yeeun-ah." bambam giggled before she hung up. yeeun groaned and tossed her phone onto the coffee table before throwing herself backwards onto jungsook’s lap.

"what was all that about?" she asked, pausing her game to look down at yeeun, who was pouting and squinting at her phone on the table.

"i met this really pretty pink haired girl on the bus ride home today and i honestly think i'm in love with her." yeeun explained as she turned to look up at the elder, and rolled her eyes when jungsook's cackle of a laugh filled the room.

"hey, it's not funny! stop laughing!" yeeun whined overdramatically, as she flicked jungsook.

"oh my god, that’s so cute." jungsook wheezed. yeeun raised herself up from jungsook’s lap and glared at her before starting to slap her arm.

"ow ow ow, ouch! stop that, it hurts!" jungsook cried as she weakly tried to protect herself from yeeun's hands.

"i’m not cute! i’m threatening!” yeeun exclaimed, landing an especially strong slap on jungsook’s arm.

 

“i bet you’d want jaehwa to call you cute.” jungsook teased. yeeun pouted and hit her again.

 

“i. yeah i guess, but that’s different! to you i’m threatening, to jaehwa i’m cute. or i should be. i don’t know.” yeeun said and jungsook snorted.

 

“okay, okay, fine, you’re threatening.” yeeun slapped her again.

 

“i agreed with you! why did you hit me again?” jungsook whined.

 

“you didn’t mean it.”

 

“you’re right. i didn- OW!” yeeun angrily shoved her off of the couch.

 

“you’re so mean!” yeeun exclaimed, pouting. jungsook only laughed at her misery before standing and bending backwards a bit to crack her back.

 

“oh, wait,” yeeun sighed. “i forgot to get her number.” she covered her face with her hands.

 

“you’re an idiot.” jungsook said.

 

yeeun nodded in agreement. “i’m an idiot.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [girls girls girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278965) by [jincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess)




End file.
